Mobile communication devices, e.g. cellular phones, are becoming more data centric and less voice centric and the modern mobile lifestyle is changing rapidly. Indeed, in many countries, the mobile phone is the “primary screen” in the household instead of a laptop or desktop computer.
Social communities have become ways for individuals to keep up with the latest trends in music, fashion, media, etc. Many web sites have been created to help people share information with others that have similar interests. It is desirable to leverage this interest in sharing information in order to target the marketing products and services.